The HBO Drabbles
by trinfaneb
Summary: Mostly 100 word Buffy and Angel crossover drabbles with the HBO tv shows Arliss, Oz, Sex and the City, Deadwood, Six Feet Under, Entourage, The Sopranos, The Wire, and Carnivale.
1. Arliss

Hot New Prospect

Summary: 100 word Angel-Arliss Crossover Drabble--Connor is the new sensation

Disclaimer: All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators, film companies, etc.; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis. I welcome free distribution of the story, but please let me know if you are going to do it. trinfaneb at yahoo dot com.

"Connor is gonna break every rushing record in the book," said Arliss.

"Yeah he's only a freshman now, but he's gonna be a monster when he turns pro," said Kirby Carlisle, sitting in the next stadium seat.

"He's not as big as other running backs, but he hits like a frickin' mack truck. He HAS to sign with us," Arliss said, leaning forward to talk to the man in front of him. "Hey buddy, can you do something with your...poncho. It's blocking our view."

"Man I hate day games," Angel thought as he scrunched further down in his seat.

&&&&

For those of you not familiar with "Arliss," it was a show on HBO that featured sports agent Arliss Michaels and his staff as they interacted with various real and fictional sports personalities. It was the butt of many jokes since it often dealt in low humor (as opposed to more dramatic HBO shows like "The Sopranos" and "Six Feet Under"). I thought it was pretty funny though. This is part of my continuing project to do an Angel or Buffy crossover drabble with as many HBO shows as I can.


	2. Oz

When Evil Takes Residence in a Place

Summary: 100 word Angel-Oz tv show Crossover Drabble

Wesley switched off the electric current. The thesulac demon was toast. Angel put down his axe and asked, "So when are the prisoners moving back in here?"

"In a few days," answered Wesley. "They finally got it decontaminated from that poisonous powder attack they had awhile back."

"And we cleansed it from demonic fear and paranoia. I shudder to think of all the violence that thing must have aroused in this place over the years."

"Now they'll just have to worry about each other," said Wesley from the guard station in the Emerald City section of the Oswald State Petitionary.


	3. Sex and the City

Suppressed

Summary: 100 word Angel--Sex and The City Drabble

Wesley finished the stabilizing spell and Angel plunged a sword through the female demon. The body disappeared. The sweat covered, black haired man in the hotel room bed woke up and said, "What happened, who are you?"

"Don't be alarmed, we're friends," said Wesley in soothing British tones. "Your going to be fine. We just took care of that nasty succubus that had you in its thrall."

"Succubus, what?" the man stammered. "Oh my god, Carrie. It kept me from her. I have to call her."

"What kind of name is Mr. Big anyway?" Angel asked Lorne from the hallway.


	4. Deadwood

Dead Man's Hand

Summary: 100 word BtVS Deadwood crossover Drabble -- Alternate Universe Timeline--Spike is turned before 1876

"Well played Mr. Hickok and good night," said Spike getting up from the poker table. "Dru pry yourself away from Jane and let's head over to the Gem."

"Bye Jane, watch the stars tonight-Miss Edith thinks the moon will have a message for us," said Dru as she snuggled with Spike on the way out. "I do hope we can get a bite to eat before you start in with another session of that wretched kitten poker in the backroom."

"Anything for you love."

Back at the poker table, the dealer swept up Spike's cards-aces over eights-the dead man's hand.

&&&&

The new HBO series Deadwood takes place in South Dakota during the gold rush of 1876. It features Wild Bill Hickok, Calamity Jane, and fictional characters such as the man who runs the Gem salon where lots of unsavory things take place. Hickok was holding aces and eights when he got shot on August 2, 1876 in Deadwood. Since then it has been called the dead man's hand.


	5. Six Feet UnderEntourage

Head On

Summary: Dawn has a crush, but has trouble acting on it. 100 word crossover drabble with "Six Feet Under" and "Entourage."

There were perks to balance the downsides of impersonating teen pop-star Celeste. After a hard day of dance rehearsal and an awkward appearance on a talk show, Dawn attended Jessica Alba's party. "Bud" from "Married with Children" chatted her up, but she only had eyes for new heartthrob actor Vince Chase.

She saw her chance when Vince finally stopped talking with the other teen pop-star to attend the party, but Buffy imposed herself between Dawn and where Vince was standing alone.

"Celeste may be eighteen," the Slayer said forcefully, "but you are still much too young for Mr. 'Head On."


	6. The Sopranos

Hidden Motives

Summary: 100 word Buffy-The Sopranos Crossover Drabble

"And stay out of Jersey you saggy freaks," Tony Soprano said as he slammed the back door of the demon dive bar and laid his shotgun on the poker table.

"Well they weren't exactly taking that much action away from us," said Christopher Moltisanti as he looked at the table stakes.

"That's not the point. I want all you to personally make sure those kittens get good homes-none of them go to the pound, you understand?" Tony said.

"Yeah T. I got it."

Tony drove home that night still oblivious to how his deep love for animals influenced his life.


	7. The Wire

Kindred Spirits

Summary: 100 word BtVS The Wire tv show crossover Drabble--Kennedy talks with a new friend

Kennedy typed in the PlanetOut chatroom under the handle WillSlayYou, "So you're a cop-get to take down bad guys-tres cool-I'm kind of like a cop myself."

Det. Kima Greggs typed a reply from her Baltimore apartment using the handle CuffNCollar, "What do you mean?"

"I get to take down some really nasty peeps too although I really can't talk about my organization."

"Yeah right," Greggs typed.

"Damm wannabes," she thought as she signed off and got in bed with her pregnant girlfriend.

"Sometimes being The Chosen is a drag," Kennedy thought as she went to bed and snuggled with Willow.

&&&&

Reviews received before these drabbles were consolidated.

Chapter: Hidden Motives

Review By: LynZReview Date: 2004-06-07Rating: N/A

Sopranos is such a good show. I enjoy all the crazy crossovers you do. Enjoy writing!

Chapter: Kindred Spirits (Add Comment)

Review By: CPTSkipReview Date: 2004-05-20Rating: N/A

Lol! Cute and yet both were in character. Nicely done.

Comments from author:

Thanks--one of these days I'm gonna find time and a nice hook to write a Buffy-Wire story.


	8. The Wire 2

Tough Guy

Summary: 100 word Buffy-The Wire tv series Crossover Drabble. Andrew meets a different kind of hero.

Excerpts from Post-Sunnydale Slayer After-Action Report #53

"So I met this black guy with the body of a dancer in a bar in Baltimore," Andrew said.

"A gay bar?" Vi asked.

"Yes. And to make conversation I gave him a very detailed explanation of how to kill a vampire. We left the bar and two vamps jumped us....."

"Probably sent by the Order of Anlashok."

"Yeah," Andrew continued. "I fumbled open my slayer kit and got my butt kicked, but the black guy picked up a stake and dusted the two vamps."

"What did he say afterwards?"

"Omar don't scare."


	9. Carnivale

Foresight

Summary: 100 word crossover drabble with the tv series "Carnivale." Lindsey and Lilah talk about another who got caught in the eternal crossfire.

"Catching up on some briefs?" Lilah asked when she ran into Lindsey in the reading room of the Wolfram & Hart archive.

"No, just doing some research for a hobby of mine," he replied.

"Thought you were all work and no play," Lilah said as she arched an eyebrow. "What are you reading?"

"The file for a fellow Okie named Ben Hawkins from the dust bowl years," he said.

"What's his story?"

"Got caught up in a power struggle between good and the senior partners."

"How'd he make out?"

"Better than we will, I suspect," Lindsey said with a small sigh.


End file.
